


Scavenger hunt

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: During Canon, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato seeks Daichi's help to find something after being nagged by Hibiki. Daichi isn't too thrilled about that fact however</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger hunt

**Author's Note:**

> A REQUEST FROM NEARLY A YEAR AGO....hahaha at least she forgot as well >_> I'm sorry....OTL

"Shijima!"

Daichi doesn't even attempt to stifle the loud screech that escapes his throat upon hearing the chief of Jps practically yell his name.

Daichi hesitantly turns around to face the terror behind him and is surprised to see Yamato look confused. "Y-Yes sir!?"

"Why did you yell?"

"No reason!"

Yamato furrows his brows, but doesn’t question him further. "...I was told to seek your assistance in a private matter," Yamato says.

"Mine!? Who told you that!?"

_It couldn't have been..._

"Hibiki did." _That bastard!_ "Now will you assist me or shall I seek out someone else?"

Daichi contemplates it. He doesn't even know what he's being asked to do. Hell knowing Yamato he could be agreeing to be used as a human sacrifice for some demon or something, but then Hibiki was the one that assigned him to be Yamato's personal helper, so maybe he could trust him.

"...what do you want me to do?" Daichi asks. Causing Yamato to groan.

_What was with this dude's reluctance to answer my questions!_

"I need to retrieve something that was stolen from me ...I planned to go alone however..."

"Hibiki told you not to," Daichi mumbles on instinct and instantly wants to kick himself for interrupting Yamato, but much to his surprise Yamato simply crosses his arms.

"Yes... I would have ignored him had he not-" Yamato cuts himself off then groans again. "Are you coming with me or not Shijima?"

Daichi doesn't want to go. The thought of being alone with Yamato is honestly very terrifying, but at the same time Yamato doesn't want his company so much as he needs it to shut Hibiki up, and that's oddly comforting.

"Um ye... yeah!"

Yamato looks him up and down as if he's searching for something then lets out a brief sigh and walks pass Daichi, whom stands there confused before he realizes that he's supposed to follow him.

*******

It's nearly evening and Daichi feels uncomfortable walking around outside alo- with Yamato, who might as well not even be with him. Because if it wasn't for the extra set of footsteps Daichi would feel completely alone at the moment because of how quiet his _companion_ is.

*******

The Jp's branch is dark; the only light comes from cracks and holes in the ceiling, and there's broken glass scattered around everywhere. The crunching of glass being crushed under shoes irks him for some reason.

Yamato stops suddenly and holds an arm out blocking Daichi.

"Yamato?"

"Quiet."

Daichi shuts his mouth and freezes, then he hears it. Glass crunching, and a low growling

A demon is in the area. There is a demon nearby and he is all alone with Yamato!

Before Daichi can go into full panic mode, he feels Yamato roughly grab his wrist and drag him into a corner behind collapsed debris. Daichi panics.

_I'm gonna die!_

"Hush!" Yamato says quietly. Daichi wants to retort but he doesn't doubt that Yamato will more than likely murder him if he so much as makes a noise.

Daichi tries to control his breathing, but the more he attempts to focus on remaining quiet, the more he notices just how CLOSE they are. Yamato is squished against him.

Daichi can see all his features, he can feel the beating of his heart, see just how young Yamato is. The curve of his face, smooth young skin, and just how truly attractive he is.

"You're flustered, why?" Yamato suddenly says, his voice low and barely audible.

Daichi quickly shuts his mouth and closes his eyes. No, no, no. He was not! Just thinking that Yamato is attractive, and he definitely isn't thinking about how easily he can kiss him from this distance.

Suddenly, the heat from Yamato's body disappears, and Daichi notices that Yamato has pulled away from him and started walking out into the open. Is the demon gone?

Daichi hesitates, but follows Yamato out into the open. The demon is nowhere in sight thankfully. Daichi takes a moment to let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness, it seems he will get to live another day.

When Daichi reopens his eyes, Yamato is a little ways away from him. He looks to be picking something up, however Daichi cannot see what it is from his current angle.

When Daichi approaches him, he is already pocketing the item. Yamato turns to face him looking slightly pleased for once. Daichi assumes he has found what he is looking for.

"I've obtained what I needed, we're leaving," Yamato says, then turns away from Daichi without another word. Daichi follows him, but can't help but think that the Hotsuin really didn't need him.

Then again, he got to be squished up against debris and be super close to Yamato, so it wasn't all bad- no wait what is he thinking? How can being stuck in a corner with Yamato possibly be an upside!?

*******

Back at the safety of JPs, Daichi and Yamato are greeted by a cheeky smile from Hibiki.

"Found what you were looking for?" Hibiki asks. Daichi feels mixed between wanting to smack him and thank him for the chance of being squished against Yamato.

"Yes..." Yamato starts to walk towards Hibiki, but pauses and looks at Daichi long and hard, before saying. "You were useless, but you allowed me to leave without additional nagging, so I thank you for that, Shijima." Yamato then continues on, and walks past Hibiki who briefly winks at Daichi before running after Yamato.

Daichi ignores Yamato's insult and instead focuses on the compliment as his cheeks redden. Yamato thanked him.

Yamato Hotsuin thanked him!

Daichi pumps his fist. _That deadly trip was worth it after all!_

**Author's Note:**

> one day maybe if I get another request for these two....I'll manage to write something more than onesided attraction......one day...one day.


End file.
